


My PA 车5

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车5

小妖精当然不知道自己此刻有多么诱惑着自己的Boss，他死死地闭着眼睛，双手枕在脸蛋旁，努力的保持着自己装睡的模样。  
只是Peter不知道为什么他掀开被子那么久还不躺进来啊？他的小腿好凉啊，Peter双腿摩擦了一下以缓解那一阵难耐。  
看得Tony想原地爆炸。  
我真的不想做什么的，是你诱惑我的啊。  
脱下了浴袍，男人躺进了被窝里，被角往上拉了拉，提过了肩膀处。  
满是胡茬的唇瓣朝男孩泛着水光的唇凑去，不是一个深吻，Peter没有感觉到舌尖的侵入，只是蜻蜓点水，像一个晚安吻。  
Peter在心里笑了笑，其实这样的他挺温柔的。  
然而下一秒，就感受到腰间缠来一只手，不安分的撩拨着他的身子，力度很轻柔，却惹的男孩更是一阵瘙痒。  
可能他只是摸摸，他说过不做的。继续装睡。  
但接着，遮盖住屁股的衣角逐渐被带了上来，带到了腰间，深蓝色的内裤一览无遗，小Peter的形状清晰可见，男人一个大手揉到了男孩的屁股。  
这小翘臀的手感真是该死的好啊。  
接着就是胸前的两个纽扣，不知道什么时候被Tony解开，Peter只感受到一股热气朝里面呼来，掀起男孩一阵快感。  
那是Tony的呼吸？  
还没来得及多想就感到屁股上的大手不断的揉啊揉，男人的脸蛋逐渐凑进脖颈，伸出舌尖像猫咪一般在Peter脸上舔了一口。  
痒死了！  
Peter可算是知道了，这男人不把他撩拨醒就不罢休是吧？  
男孩皱着眉头睁开眼睛，气呼呼的看着面前的Tony，似乎有点不满他的不守信用。  
“我就说你怎么那么耐得住。”Tony笑了笑，“原来是装睡，这很不乖哦。”  
谎言被戳破，Peter尴尬得想要逃离，脸上自然是红了一度。  
接着被男人一个翻身压在了身下。  
“你...你不是说保证今晚什么都不做吗......”Peter拧过头去，不想看他。  
又被男人捏着下巴轻轻的转了回来，接着是一个深吻，一个逐渐升温的舌吻。  
“本来是这样的。但，”Tony邪魅的一笑，“但你实在太性感了宝贝。”  
？  
Peter不可置信听到了什么？  
“你穿着我比你大一号的白衬衫，下身只穿了内裤，毫无防备的躺在我的床上，这真的是太欲了...”  
“这不是你给我的吗...”Peter一脸委屈，所以现在这样的状况还要怪他自己是不？  
“我给你准备的是浴袍，你没看见。”Tony笑了笑。  
“呃......”  
Peter怎么知道啊！他真的没看见！  
“所以你撩了我，要负责......”  
低头埋入Peter的脖颈里，他真的很爱在这里留下自己的痕迹，好像要向全世界证明，这个甜美的男孩，只有我Tony Stark品尝过。  
“等等......”Peter使了不少力气推开了身上的人。  
“嗯？”Tony抬起头，大尾巴狼笑着看小白兔想用什么样的借口拒绝自己呢。  
“我...我好累......”Peter超委屈脸蛋：“我腰好酸...pp也好痛......而且很困很想睡觉......”  
“然后呢？”Tony骑在他身上不下来。  
“呃......下...下次好不好？”  
Peter超羞耻的说出了这句话，要他说出来下次再做爱真的好难，弄得好像在期待什么一样。  
“那下次，换你主动？”Tony轻轻凑到男孩耳边呼气，咬住他那早就渴望占有的小耳朵。  
“唔...”Peter撇撇嘴，耳朵上传来的酥麻感让他整个人都受不住了。  
“不答应我就继续了。”说罢便一个大手伸进了那单薄的衬衣里。  
“别...别继续！我答应...”  
Peter使劲的推开了身上的男人，这一次，竟然推开了。  
Tony从他身上下来，满意的笑了笑。  
替男孩系上了胸前散落的衣扣，然后自己躺了下去，把一条腿肆意搭在了男孩小腿上，还十分贪婪的蹭了蹭享受男孩皮肤的光滑带来的美好。

.


End file.
